


A Sunrise Dressed like Dusk

by Pepperminthe



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Amnesia, Body Insecurities, Brainwashing, F/M, First Kiss, First Time, Gentle femdom, Romance, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:27:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29363991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pepperminthe/pseuds/Pepperminthe
Summary: An alternate take on what would have happened if Swift Wind had not interrupted Entrapta and Hordak’s initial reunion in season 5.
Relationships: Entrapta/Hordak (She-Ra)
Comments: 22
Kudos: 79





	1. Safe in Each Others Arms

**Author's Note:**

> First chapter is SFW.

He had drawn closer to her confused by the sudden rush of feelings and images flooding his mind in the presence of the prehensile haired woman. He had drawn closer to her. He had faltered. He should have drawn back and pulled away. This was darkness. This was not Horde Prime’s light. But she had pulled him closer! Somehow, without physical contact she had tugged at something within him. Then their hands had met with the crystal, her gift, connecting it all together. Without warning her hair reached up to him pausing for only a moment to assess his reaction. He remained still and unflinching. He then felt the gentle press of the iris tresses on his cold cheeks. There was no resistance and he let himself melt into her caress. 

“Hordak.”

The name escaped her again as if still in disbelief. There was something welling up within her eyes. Before they could spill, she dropped her hair and turned her head to the side. She very quickly checked her surroundings and just as quickly grabbed his hand once more but this time wrapped her fingers around his. 

“Come with me…” she begged. “Please.” 

He looked at her, his mouth agape. How dare she request such a thing! Prime would be disgusted by such a display of begging even from such a lowly creature. She would suffer and so would he. But...there was nothing to stop the pull. Again there was some unseen force she carried. Like a starship in space when it gets too close to a planet’s gravitational pull, resulting in its entrapment. He could say nothing. He could move nothing. But his body deceived him by taking a step forward. That was enough for her and she guided him away from the boulder she had been hiding behind. She pulled him in the direction of the forest from where she came. But suddenly stopped and dropped under cover of some vegetation. He followed suit. 

“Entrapta.” A loud whisper called. 

A winged horse came into view in the distance but the creature was facing the wrong way. Entrapta took the opportunity to go in the opposite direction the winged beast was facing. And from there Hordak followed her blindly into the dark cover of the Etherian forest.

* * *

Eventually they stopped. There didn’t even seem to be the sound of crickets chirping in the area Entrapta chose. There was a stillness but it wasn’t frightening, simply peaceful. A sparse band of lightning bugs added a slight warmth to the cool scenery. Entrapta had paused in front of a large tree. She turned abruptly to face the partner she had dragged to the secluded refuge of the woods. 

“Hordak. I thought...I thought I would never see you again.” He remained silent. “I’m so happy to have found you!”  
She collapsed into him, not being able to prevent herself from hugging him. He was leaning against a tree trunk now with her sweet scent encapsulating him. They slowly slid down to the base of the tree, resting there. He didn’t fight her, instead he found his fingers intertwining themselves into strands of her hair. 

“Entrapta.” He replied as if out of breath. 

He was in disbelief as well. But she was tangible. This had to be real. She pulled up to meet his eyes. The proximity made him a little dizzy. 

“Yes?” She said her eyes glazed from tears.

“Entrapta I…I’m still connected…” 

He couldn’t let his mind relax. There was a danger looming there. Entrapta didn’t need to think about his statement. 

Without skipping a beat she asked, “how do we disconnect you?” 

But all Hordak could reply with was, “I do not know.” he paused and took a breath. “I wish to avoid putting you in danger.” 

“Then dont! Don’t put me in danger.” Entrapta interjected. 

She leaned in, bumping her nose to his flat black one. Her breathing tickled his thin lips and he began to feel a strange ache. She pulled away a bit. 

“I suppose I should go straight back to the rebellion...I’m putting you in danger too. But Please please tell me...you’ll fight however you can. Fight the programming any way you can…” 

“I don’t know if I can...” he pushed out. 

Entrapta looked at him with a hurt expression. Her usually sparkly pink eyes now looked like they had a thick glass lens over them. The whites had reddened slightly. He didn’t like that at all. Her eyes and the little furrow in her brow really tore at something within him. It was unpleasant. Entrapta looked like she wanted to say something more but remained silent in the end. She got up to leave when he abruptly reached out and grabbed her wrist. He couldn’t find any words. He simply didn’t want her to leave despite the dangers. But was it really dangerous? In her presence it felt as if the connection to the hivemind was withered. The longer they spent together the more it faltered. 

“Your presence...seems to rip away the connection. At times.” 

“So you think it’s safe.” She came back down and got on her knees.  
“Safer yes. When you are here.” 

She couldn’t help but smile at that. It diminished as she drew closer. 

“So the closer we are the less connected to the hivemind you feel...fascinating.” 

He watched as she positioned herself to be face to face with him again. 

“Yes it seems that way.” He replied. 

“May I...may I get closer?” She asked, hovering a mere inch away. 

“I believe if you get any closer our lips would touch.” She giggled at that. 

“Exactly.” 

She remained leaned in close to him. She showed no hint of tiring from the awkward position she had put her body in. Hordak could not stop the sudden flush of red on his cheeks. His lips parted as his breathing had hastened subconsciously. Entrapta surprisingly made no comment concerning his now green teeth. She hadn’t mentioned his eyes either. For her those changes didn’t matter at the moment. Their time together wasn’t promised. She knew that but did Hordak? And if he did know, did he care? Her pink eyes shone with a melancholic eagerness now. Of course he cared. He had shed tears for her believing she had succumbed to a miserable death on Beast Island. He knew their time was fleeting as well. He would not squander it. 

“Okay.” he replied softly. 

The warm but minor smile she carried grew in radiance. He couldn’t help the slight tug he felt on the corner of his lips in response. Suddenly her lips relaxed causing them to part slightly. Her eyes were half lidded as she looked at his lips. She closed them as she leaned in. Hordak remained with eyes open. Entrapta drew closer until he finally felt a gentle press of petal soft lips against his own. His lips were thin and lacked the black liner he usually used back at the fright zone. The pale coloration was almost exactly the same as the rest of his face but up close one could see there was a dusty blue tint to differentiate the change in skin texture of his mouth. Entrapta found it beautiful just as it was intriguing because she had never gotten to see the natural hue of his lips before. Nor had she ever felt them against her own. Their kiss had simply been a peck, but when she parted from him she remained transfixed on his lips for a few moments. She moved her gaze to meet the jade glow of his. With half lidded eyes and a shy smile she asked if it had been pleasant. Hordak wondered why she would ask such a thing when everything was pleasant when it came to her. 

Absorbing her expression, he could not help but be taken aback by the light blush dusting her face for it was not a reaction Entrapta had often. The rose hue beneath the light brown of her skin coupled with the shy smile fueled an eagerness for something he did not fully understand at the moment. 

Refocusing on her question he replied with, “Quite. Fleeting but quite pleasant.” 

She was pressed against his chest as she mulled that over. He thought he saw a smile forming on her lips but before he could see it fully illuminate her face she brought down her mask. She twiddled her thumbs for a moment. 

“We can do it again if that's okay with you?” 

He simply nodded. She pulled up her mask unsure with his response still. “Yes.” he said firmly. 

“Yes?” She asked him as if she had been deceived before. 

Somehow, naturally without a second thought, Hordak extended a hand and gently cupped the side of her face. She pressed into his hand and soaked up his touch. His eyes carried a soft glow as he replied once more, “Yes.” He wanted her close to him. And kissing seemed like a good way to ensure that. Excitedly she pressed her lips to his again. Though she was eager it remained a gentle and chaste gesture. Despite that it left Hordak blinking repeatedly as he was still perplexed on how this could be reality. Entrapta burned like the stars under Prime’s command but amazingly she was far from any one's command. More so, she was not simply a star but a sun and Hordak was caught in her orbit.


	2. Under the Etherian Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Entrapta and Hordak go further in their loving on each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW: This was suppose to be explicit but I felt the soft tone would be ruined by it so I didn’t go into details. This is still a Mature rated fic however. I just want to emphasize that there is sex in this chapter just not explicit sex. I would appreciate any constructive criticism as I am not as content with this chapter as the first. New tags have been added.

Before he knew it their experimental pecks turned into passionate kisses. He had ventured forward in moving his lips with hers despite the newness of it all. He hadn’t realized what he had been missing. To taste her was to realize he had been starved for not just her body but her being. Soon those passionate kisses led their bodies to mingle closer than ever before. 

He couldn’t help but to clutch her even closer as things deepened. As he did so, Entrapta couldn’t contain her eagerness to go further. He was holding her, god he was finally holding her. She’d yearned for his affections for so long. She had yearned for any knowledge of his whereabouts. And here he was, by some miracle, his mind was his own in this moment. Of course she couldn’t contain herself. So she pulled up away from him a bit. She sat up, straddling him and crossing her arms, began to pull at the hem of her form fitting top. She was about to pull it up and off of herself when she paused. 

She looked at him for a second. He appeared calm, flush with a wistful expression. Is that what that expression was Entrapta wondered. She wanted to be sure. 

“Is removing this okay?” 

Hordak’s ears fell a bit as if just realizing the implications of her actions. He seemed to grow pinker. 

“You would like to undress? In front of me?” 

“Well yes! Very much so. I want to have sex you with actually.”She added with a playful grin. 

Being so close to her like this felt like a privilege as it was. And she wanted more? He couldn’t deny his body and mind had been aching for her long before this moment. It had been something that began when he had started to get ideas of never returning to the galactic horde, just before her banishment that occurred right under his nose. 

But...his body. It was still defective despite outside appearances. Surely she would take it back once she realized his body wasn’t any different since the last time they had been together. 

“An inadequate and defective clone such as myself should not partake in such activities. And not only that-” 

“Wait! Hold it right there. You are not inadequate and stop calling yourself a defective clone. I think you are perfect the way you are Hordak. And if that is the only thing causing you to decline my request I would like you to reconsider. You aren't part of the hivemind anymore. So what is it you want?” 

He simply lay beneath her, eyes wide and a little slack jawed. The tip of one of her purple tresses made its way to his chin. She gently pushed it up to close his mouth. Before she pulled the tendril away he gently grasped it in his large blue hands. He brought it up to his lips and placed a peck on her purple locks as if he were kissing her hand. The gesture made Entrapta smile softly. 

“I want you. It can’t be denied, I can’t ignore it.” He closed his eyes for a moment as if searching for something in his inner self. “Yes It’s true I want you!” He said more firmly now. “but only if...if you will have me.” 

“Hordak you are all I want.” 

She leaned down and kissed him again. As she pulled up he looked quite nervous suddenly. 

“I must admit I have no experience in these matters…” 

“Oh it’s okay! We can take it slow. Exploration is key! I can get undressed first if that helps.” 

She was about to take her top off herself again when she paused and looked at him mischievously. 

“Hm? Would you like to take some of my clothes off for me?” 

“I can-I can do that?” 

“Yes!” Entrapta said eagerly. 

Cautiously Hordak placed his hands at the hem of her top as she had done. Entrapta bit her lower lip in anticipation as she watched him. Before he tugged at it he glanced at her, question still heavy in his eyes. Entrapta, gently nodded as she guided his unsure hands in removing her clothing. She proceeded to remove her baggy overalls of her own accord. Her legs were petite but full. They were toned and quite muscular, something that wasn’t quite evident with the overalls. 

She was left in only her violet colored undergarments. The solid purple bra cupping her breasts tastefully along with a lace trim on the hem of her underwear was truly something exquisite on Entrapta. He wanted to tell her she was beautiful in that moment but that seemed over simplified. He was at a loss for words and before he could think of something better she spoke.

“You can touch me...I’d like you to if that’s ok with you.” 

Curious now, for he had never witnessed so much of her exposed skin, he extended an arm to gently run a finger over her shoulder down to her bare forearm. However, he paused hesitantly before he did so and swallowed. 

“If I may?” 

“Please.” she breathed out in encouragement. 

And so he ran his hand over her smooth brown skin. He could feel a light fuzz and realized she had tiny and almost transparent lilac hairs. With her approval he proceeded to run his touch over her belly, her sides, her back and found the lilac peach fuzz encompassing all of her. It was an intimate discovery he was grateful to be aware of like no other person was. 

Exploring her body he found himself repeating some motions. He came back to her sides, a slight swell and curve, to them as they gave way to her hips. He drew his hands down slower this time, savoring the touch of her warm soft flesh when suddenly one of his claws got caught on the lace hem of her violet panties. He struggled to free the caught finger worried of ruining the fabric. He was beginning to get frustrated and embarrassed as he gently tried to tug himself free. 

“Entrapta I-“ he looked up from the tangled mess he got his digits into and was met with a face full of desire. The look of hunger in her eyes seemed to set ablaze a fire within him. Somehow he remained collected with the exception of the heat burning within him. She broke their intense gaze and looked to her still gloved hands resting on his chest. 

“It’s an awkward angle isn’t it.” she said coyly. “I think you may need to pull them off of me to free yourself.” 

Hordak sort of knew that was completely untrue. She could just shift her body and get closer so they could fix this. But a surge of excitement hit him hard at the idea that she wanted him to pull off her undergarments. She wanted him. She wanted this. He could feel it. Senses he didn’t realize he had seemed to awaken. 

Where was his hesitation now? Evaporated like the voices in the back of his mind. There was only one thing on his mind now. It was her and only her. So with one slow graceful motion he did as she wished. He drew his hand down her hips mindful of his claws and saw how the fabric moved over the swell of her backside down to her thighs then past her legs down to her delicate ankles. He had forgotten how much smaller she was than him. It was easy to forget because of her energetic and confident character. The woman carried no fears. 

Finally, he pulled the undergarment past her small feet. As if it had been the panties idea to get him in the sticky situation all along, he easily freed himself from the piece of clothing after having removed it from her. Having done that he looked to her face now instead of the newly revealed area of her body. He found her using her hair to unhook her bra. As she dropped it beside them she said in high spirits, “Well this is me!” Before he could fully look at her and become tomato red because of it, she followed with, “So I think it's only fair that you follow suit.” 

“Oh yes of course.” 

Entrapta giggled. She seemed quite comfortable despite how exposed she was. 

“May I help you disrobe?” 

“Uh yes I think I would enjoy your assistance.” 

Her hands ventured beneath the stark white of his tabard searching for the hem of his tights. He felt oddly relaxed now, lying at the base of the tree with this nude etherian woman trying to get him naked as well. He couldn’t deny that this was all really nerve wracking at the start. Forgetting everything else, the hive mind distant and nowhere to be heard, he had been nervous at the idea of failing her. Not being able to satisfy her. She easily made him forget those worries though. He watched her as she fiddled around with the folds of his clothes. 

Eventually with a large grin she exclaimed, “Found it!” He knew she was referring to the hem of his tights. 

“Yes, Let's take this blasted thing off. I’m glad I have a reason to remove them now.” He almost chuckled. 

Entrapta pulled them off to reveal the blue skin of his legs that of which he had never been shy to flaunt before. He had never carried shame in regards to his legs. They were up to standard; muscular, strong, and unmarred just like the rest of the clones. She slid in between them and grabbed the white fabric of the tabard. 

“Now this.” she added in a sultry narration. He simply nodded as her nude body rubbed against his inner thighs, confusing his thoughts. He helped her pull that off leaving only his black sleeved top and undergarment. She pressed closed to him, her breasts pressing against his own full chest. 

“Are you ready for the last bits?” 

He was about to nod in approval but his insecurities rose up. 

“My arms...they are not as they appear with the fabric over them.” 

“Are you in pain?” She asked her voice laced with concern now. 

“No, I feel...amazing.” he said surprised. She smiled. 

“That makes me happy. So...why the hesitation?” 

“The defe-“ Hordak stopped himself remembering she had asked him to stop using the d word on himself. 

“I love your body Hordak. There is nothing wrong with it. Look at me. I’m not perfect.” She said pointing at her thighs where he could see some lighter marks compared to her skin tone. She trailed her finger pointing out the stretch marks by her belly as well. 

“Your so-called imperfections are quite lovely. Mine are-“ she put a purple lock to his lips as she had done in memories past. She pulled closer to him again pressing her lips near one of his ears. 

“Beautiful.” 

Her soft whisper left him warm inside. She brushed her lips on his cheeks and then trailed down his neck to his collarbone. The sensation left Hordak’s body feeling lighter yet stronger. It was such a soft touch but it carried such a heavy effect. She continued to trail her lips down until she was kissing the top of his undershirt. She teased by returning to peppering her lips over as much of the exposed skin as she could reach. But she hungered for the flesh that wasn’t available to her. And these touches she blessed upon his cool blue skin left him yearning for the very thing she desired. 

“Entrapta.” he said her name breathlessly. “I would like to remove this now.” He continued in a rushed manner Entrapta had never heard from him before. He grasped at his black undergarment top to show her and she responded with a sly smile. “Your argument was convincing.“ he said, flustered at his own forwardness.

Entrapta wasted no time. He blinked and then there was nothing between them save for Entrapta’s body heat emanating from her. It soon became his heat as well. 

Throughout the night he may have fumbled for again this was new but her guidance kept things smooth. And she bashfully giggled...a lot but Hordak knew this was not laced with ridicule. The bubbly vocals made his hearts swell and he smiled so much that he forgot he would be doing so. Soon her voice changed and he realized he wanted to hear it more. To hear the sound stretched out louder and longer. Touching her became unsatisfactory. Not enough. He wanted to taste her. Exploration had led him to a place that got her singing a beautiful song. The lyrics teased his sensitive ears to attention. The rhythm moved them to a new dance over and over. And when once he had said, “Do not say that name to me.”, now he wanted her to say it again and again. To drown in her voice as the syllables escaped her. With every soft cry and moan of the name Hordak he was made sure it belonged to him. Time slowed but his hearts were not aware of it because instead they sped up. It was as if his two hearts were in a race amongst themselves. A race that would have them fools because there would be no losers. Until finally, a steady lull kept him clutching at the ground beneath him. Claws dug into the blue-green grassy plant bed. And then she was the one cupping his face anchoring him now. 

“No. Clutch me.” she commanded as she grabbed his arms to wrap around herself. 

It's what she wanted so he did not hesitate. Any concerns for anything besides her desires were gone. If she was pleased he was pleased. He owed her the world, the stars, the universe! He hoped that somehow she could feel everything he desired to give her in these moments. He could feel her. He could feel her sweet soul all around him. She was such a forgiving soul. A sometimes soft but always lilac soul. Her shades of violet and hues of purple engulfed him. He was blue but red blood flowed through his veins. As a soft glow of color illuminated his skin he became purple too. He could see that this wasn’t darkness. No, it could not be. Entrapta radiated light. She illuminated the world around her and together they formed a violet ember burning bright under the kisses of starlight.

* * *

“Hordak!” Entrapta breathed out still panting. “Etheria has stars again.” 

Hordak’s chest rose up and down quickly not quite normalized either. They lay beside each other now still trying to catch their breath as they looked at the speckled night sky. They both smiled unaware of the others expression. The view and the bliss flowing between them held them in a gentle harmony. Softly entering the silence, Hordak’s voice was thick but smooth. 

“Etheria has always had one star.” 

Entrapta’s brow furrowed confused. That seemed quite impossible. He had shared quite a bit of his knowledge of outer space with her and never mentioned anything of the sort. She opened her mouth to inquire but then closed it. As realization spread a soft grin blossomed on her face. 

Purple locks slithered their way to her fingertips to gently slide one of the gloves she had managed to put back on herself. She brushed the back of her small bare hand against his. He opened his palm in response and she followed by placing her hand in his. As his fingers closed around her hand he wished he never had to let go. He would hold hers forever if he could. Their bodies remained mostly unadorned and so very vulnerable. Holding hands carried a sense of security despite their bareness. With each other they were safe. If there was a chill in the air neither of them felt it.


End file.
